The Wreched Old Witch
by dmonddustpolishsheavnsJewls18
Summary: THe continuation of the amazing fairytale of 4 boys and the man who changed their lives


"The Wretched Old Witch"

The words she spoke will never be forgotten, although the echo of her booming cough still lingers. Strands of honey blonde hair is her comb remind Peter of her pale, fair skin, he blue eyes as blue as an ocean, but clear so you could never stop looking at them. He missed his mother more that anything in the world. Her mother, who was the boy's grandmother as stiff as a board, snuck the boys a small treat for polishing their home. But as their caretaker, what she doesn't realize is that the boys shouldn't have to work for a smidge of sweet happiness. While Grandmother is sleepy, the boys sneak out to the park ad find Mr. Barry in the park ,all alone reading. The moment he sees Peter, Jack, George and Michael. His smile begins to widen. They start a play, with no props at all and have they have no idea how it is going to end. When it does the boys all have an empty part is their stomachs that maybe Mr. Barry could fill. The ask him to buy them a meal. " You don't even have to buy it, we can go to the soup kitchen again but, I heard they are having cheese and mushroom soup again for the 60th day in a row." Peter Proclaimed. " Ewuch!" Michael gags." Mr. Barry's soothing voice announces, " Alright, lets go to the Deli, I'll buy you all sandwiches and good chicken soup.. Al the boy's faces filled with glee. "Come on lets Hurry," Mr. Barry says in a playful tone," We have to hurry before the mean which awakes." He said in a whispers. Everybody chuckled as they races to the nearest, most expensive Deli. But Mr. Barry doesn't mind. He will do anything for the boys. When most of the boys start to order they realized they had lost Michael. But as soon as they look at the glass door entrance ,he is standing there and pushing on the door as hard as he could, but being so little, it was to heavy for him. Mr. Barry ran for the door and put Michael on his back and ordered for him. The food came hot and ready. The boys gobbled their food right up as Mr. Barry a cup of coffee with a small stream of steam floating on the top. John looked t the clock tower outside. " Oh had No! We are late we have to come back, Grandma wakes up in about 5 minutes!" Everyone ran out of the Deli forgetting to pay, but as soon as you can say Peter Pan, Mr. Barry ran back and gave him the bill and some extra for himself. AS soon as he started running back he remembered the short cut He took a small patch in a patch of woods close by . Then crossed the grass of two Family's home. He beat the boys to their home and he stood in front of the house. Looking through the window was the witch herself. After Sylvia had dies, Her mother seemed to like Mr. Barry but after the circumstances him spending so much time with Peter, she had learned to loathe him. She came out side in a silk robe , messy hair and a wrinkled wretched face." What are you doing here?" He hissed. " I am waiting for the boys that you were supposed o take care of." I took a shortcut back here to beat them, we had lunch." "But they don't have and money!" Grandmother said is a stern voice. I paid for their sandwiches and their soup.. They will be back in a moment ,Mrs. Marier, I know you love the boys and I know you would like to take the best care of them as possible, but why do they have to sneak out to have fun. Let them come over sometime soon. I just finished writing my new play, I have a lot of free time." Mr. Barry said in a very willing voice. Soon after All of the boys came, and smiled. " How did you get here before us?" Michael squealed. " Shortcut. I out to be going . Bye Boys." Mr. Barry fare welled. Grandmother gathered all the boys inside but as peter looked outside the window, Mr. Barry looked back and put his finger on the tip of his nose and pulled it up to look like a pig. Peter laughed, turned and went inside the house. As Mr. .Barry went home to play with his dog and write about a place in his heart the was no longer filled by Sylvia.


End file.
